O reino do céu
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Fanficção baseada no filme "Cruzada", sobre Balian de Ibelin e seu destino.
1. Chapter 1: Que espécie de homem?

Capítulo 1: "Que espécie de homem é o homem que não faz o mundo melhor?"

*100 anos após o exército cristão europeu tomar Jerusalém, a Europa sofre com repressão e pobreza. Senhores e servos fogem para a Terra Santa, à procura de riqueza ou salvação. Um cavaleiro volta para casa à procura de seu filho, na França de 1184. *

"O céu azul escuro, quase cinzento, confundia-se com os cerros azuis na linha do horizonte. Nuvens carregadas e escuras tornavam a paisagem mais triste e melancólica. Entretanto aquela era a minha paisagem. O meu lar. O céu da minha terra, o teto da minha vila, o abraço da natureza no rincão onde fui criado. Mais adiante, o castelo do nobre ao qual eu e minha família servimos. Nada me fala mais ao espírito do que a silhueta imponente de suas altas torres. Sinto-me de repente jovem novamente. Cheio de esperanças, energia, sonhos, confiança, e uma fé inabalável em mim mesmo e nas minhas habilidades de cavaleiro. Meus pais há muito morreram, restando apenas alguns parentes de segundo grau, que ainda vivem por essas bandas, muito bem segundo me disseram. O Nobre ao qual servi grande parte de minha vida, sagrou-me cavaleiro cruzado. Enviando-me para a guerra santa, no berço e local de martírio de Nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo.

Meu nome é Godfrey, sou barão de Ibelin. Após muitos anos de lutas, perdas, conquistas e fracassos, estou de volta à terra em que nasci, com uma missão pessoal. Conhecer e trazer para o meu lado, o filho que nunca reconheci. Disseram-me que é honrado e justo. Isso me basta para amá-lo como meu legítimo herdeiro e perpetuador de minha linhagem. Nunca me casei com sua mãe. Ela foi uma paixão de primavera, intensa, romântica, irresistível. Já estava casada quando a conheci. Não pudemos evitar o que se sucedeu. Ela era tão bonita e cheia de vida. Nós nos amamos à primeira vista. Eu então era o cavaleiro viril, recém sagrado, ávido para provar meu valor ao mundo. Foi entre montes de feno e palha, com o ar carregado de flores e polens, como agora, que ela me amou e se deixou ser amada. Não havia pecado no que fazíamos, nem era eu um conquistador barato, nem era ela uma mulher lasciva. O que sentíamos um pelo outro era puro e imaculado, como o amor entre anjos, se acaso anjos se amassem.

Soube mais tarde que ela estava grávida. Pelas contas percebi que o filho era meu. Não quis lhe causar problemas, ou indispô-la com seu marido e sua família, por isso me afastei. Ela sempre ocupou um lugar especial no meu coração, mas não foi a única. Conheci muitas outras mulheres, mas nenhuma que me amasse tanto ou que se entregasse sem reservas ou exigências, como ela. A mãe de meu único filho. Espero em Deus que ele me perdoe por nunca tê-lo procurado antes, e por não ter proporcionado uma vida mais confortável à sua mãe. Fiz isso pelo bem de todos, mais por ela, para não ser acusada de adultério, e por ele para não ser chamado de bastardo. Darei a ele tudo que precisar e quiser, contudo, por ora apenas lhe oferecerei me acompanhar de volta à Jerusalém, onde fica Ibelin, um pedaço de terra árido e desprovido de beleza, mas inteiramente meu, e será dele por herança.

Nesta minha busca estou acompanhado por meus fiéis escudeiros e amigos leais: Firuz e Odo, guerreiros, Phillip o batedor e David, um cavaleiro hospitalar. Durante nosso trajeto encontramos um pequeno funeral. Uma jovem muito bonita estava sendo enterrada. Sinto que nestes dias a morte é a única certeza que temos. A vida dos aldeãos não mudou muito desde a última vez em que por aqui estive. Logo mais estarei diante de meu filho e ele decidirá seu futuro. Espero que pelo sossego de minha consciência, ele escolha me acompanhar, mas eu realmente não sei como reagirá. Alguns homens de bem pegariam em espadas, para lavar a honra de sua mãe em sangue, mas penso que se ele herdou minha índole será mais compreensivo. Mais adiante chegamos à casa de um ferreiro. Os cavalos precisam de reparos em suas ferraduras, e nós precisamos de comida e descanso."

_O ferreiro é o homem que você procura. Seu nome é Balian. Mas saiba que ele está de luto. O enterro que nós cruzamos na encruzilhada, era da esposa dele. A criança deles morreu. Ela estava passada de tristeza e matou a si mesma.

_Você ainda aconselha o que me disse na estrada? Que eu me revele como seu pai e o convide a me acompanhar?

_Sim, meu senhor.

Balian estava muito ocupado, ferrando os cavalos dos cruzados. Seu jovem aprendiz, sempre de nariz escorrendo, fazia o que podia para dar conta do serviço. Parecia que com a morte recente da esposa de seu mestre, ele adquirira uma fome de trabalho inesgotável. Era quase imoral trabalhar tanto assim, após a perda de seu filho e de sua esposa, tão fresca na memória. As pessoas normais choram dias e dias, até que o defunto esteja em paz no paraíso. As pessoas na aldeia falavam que a senhora defunta não poderia atravessar os portões do céu, pois cometera suicídio. Deus sabe como é a mente e o coração das mães. Eles são fortes e cheios de amor, até que perdem seus filhos. Aí se tornam recipientes da mais avassaladora e comovente das dores que existem no mundo. É um sofrimento tão grande que aquela jovem mãe não agüentou, preferindo dar adeus à felicidade na terra para sofrer as dores do inferno. São loucas mulheres abnegadas e destroçadas.

Havia uma pequena tabuleta no teto com os dizeres: "Que espécie de homem é o homem que não faz o mundo melhor?" Ela dizia bem que espécie de homem era Balian. Um trabalhador, íntegro e consciencioso de seus deveres. Um homem bom e compadecido. Acima de tudo apaixonado por sua esposa e seu filhinho. Ele não dava importância à riqueza, prestígio, regalias e posses. Ele era um ferreiro e tinha orgulho disso. Não era irascível, nem falastrão. Preferia observar e aprender. Era um homem de atos, não de palavras. Seu irmão Michael, o pároco local, era o maior interessado em posses e riquezas, mas como pertencia à igreja, então tudo lhe era perdoado. Na sua dor, após a perda de seu filho e sua mulher, Balian ficara agradecido quando seu irmão se dispôs a providenciar o enterro. Ele não suportaria enterrar sua adorada esposa. Sofrera um abalo muito grande ao encontrá-la morta. Ele não conseguira prendê-la à vida e ao seu amor. Por isso agarrava-se ao trabalho, para ocupar mãos e mente. E dessa forma encontrar paz.

_Eu conheci sua mãe. - Godfrey de Ibelin aproximou-se de Balian disposto a revelar-lhe tudo. - Para ser cortês, eu deveria dizer que isso foi contra suas objeções, mas eu não a forcei. Eu a amei no meu jeito. Balian, eu sou seu pai. Eu tenho que pedir perdão a você.

Balian ficou comovido com o que escutou. Ele não odiava o homem a sua frente, que lhe revelou que era um filho bastardo, mas não havia nada que quisesse falar com aquele homem, um perfeito estranho na sua vida.

_Eu sou Godfrey, o barão de Ibelin. Eu tenho 100 homens em Jerusalém. Se você vier comigo, você terá uma nova vida e meus agradecimentos. É isso. - O barão de Ibelin nunca imaginou que isso pudesse ser tão difícil: aproximar-se do próprio filho.

_Seja lá quem seja, meu senhor, meu lugar é aqui. - Balian falou o mais calmo que conseguiu. Sabia que estava dizendo não ao próprio pai.

_O que fazia deste o seu lugar, está agora morto. - Godfrey de Ibelin entendia muito de morte e de perda de entes queridos. - Você nunca mais me verá novamente. Se quiser algo de mim, peça agora.

_Eu não quero nada.

_Sinto muito pelos seus problemas. Deus te proteja. - Godfrey viera atrás de um descendente, a prova viva de seu amor verdadeiro, entretanto nada conseguira. Não levaria nada consigo, somente a lembrança do fracasso em conseguir o amor de seu filho. - Jerusalém é fácil de encontrar. Siga até onde falam italiano, depois continue até onde falam outra língua. Nós vamos por Messina. Adeus.

Então o pai de Balian retirou-se de sua presença e de sua vida.

Fim do Capítulo


	2. Chapter 2: A guarda do falcão

França, 1184. Pequena vila próxima a um castelo.

Balian, o ferreiro, estava trabalhando durante a noite. Seu aprendiz já havia se retirado. Os cavalos estavam silenciosos. O único ruído que se ouvia era do martelo batendo contra o ferro retorcido em brasa ardente. O fogaréu estava crepitando, enquanto ele batia sem sossego. Suas roupas já estavam sujas de carvão, suas mãos há muito estavam amortecidas pelo movimento incessante. O barulho, o fogo, os músculos doendo, o brilho do ferro em brasa, tudo isso era hipnotizante. O viúvo estava com o corpo dolorido, mas sua mente se recusava a descansar. Ela não lhe dava trégua. Sua amada esposa Nathalie se fora junto com seu filhinho. Para que viver? Para martelar o ferro em brasa, para sentir o calor do fogo amortecendo suas mãos e a fuligem cobrindo suas roupas. Ele vivia por viver. Porque era um animal agarrado à vida. Porque ele não acreditava que a morte solucionaria alguma coisa. Ele acreditava na vida.

Aquele ritual de celebração do trabalho foi insidiosamente corrompido, pelo aparecimento do pároco, seu meio-irmão. Até hoje, Balian não sabia como semelhante sujeito ardiloso e amoral havia se tornado padre. Decerto Deus não percebera que uma cobra havia se instalado no seu jardim. A família do ferreiro por parte do seu pai postiço, era muito apegada a coisas materiais, e seu meio-irmão Michael não era exceção. Eles há muito cobiçavam a terra em que o viúvo morava. Ela não servia para nada, e de certo que eles não a cultivariam, apenas queriam saber-se possuidores de mais uma gleba. O filho bastardo do Barão de Ibelin os entendia, mas sentia repulsa pela cobiça deles.

Seu meio-irmão sorrateiro se esgueirou até onde Balian estava trabalhando em uma lâmina de ferro. Então sibilou sua língua viperina. O ferreiro percebeu que ele estivera escutando a conversa, que este tivera com seu verdadeiro pai mais cedo.

_Eles teriam te levado para Jerusalém, longe de tudo isso. Eu sou teu padre, Balian. Eu te digo, Deus te abandonou. Eu te juro, que não terás paz enquanto viver aqui. Nenhum homem precisou tanto de um novo começo. A vila não te quer. Se fores para as Cruzadas, podes aliviar a situação da tua esposa no além. Eu falei delicadamente, ela se suicidou, foi para o inferno. Além disso, o que ela pode fazer lá sem a cabeça?

O ferreiro não acreditou no que escutou. Aquele homenzinho travestido de religioso ousava tripudiar sobre a morte de sua esposa. Ela era uma santa. Apenas amara demais seu filhinho e não suportou a dor de perdê-lo. Quem era ele para reivindicar o inferno para a sua amada Nathalie? E o pior de tudo é que Balian tinha certeza que por trás de tudo isso, lá no âmago daquele sujeito asqueroso, ardia a chama da cobiça, o desejo de usurpar o que não lhe pertencia. E por causa disso ele não respeitava nem o luto de um meio-irmão.

O filho bastardo do Barão de Ibelin virou-se para o pároco. Queria jogar toda a sua indignação em cima de semelhante abutre. Mirou nos olhos do padre Michael e então outro brilho chamou sua atenção. Seu meio-irmão agora tinha um novo enfeite no pescoço. Um pingente de prata em forma de crucifixo. Este pingente costumava estar atado em um cordão de couro, enfeitando o suave e delicado colo de sua adorada esposa. Balian segurou o pingente na mão. As últimas palavras de Michael ecoaram em sua mente: "... o que ela pode fazer no inferno sem cabeça?" Aquele desgraçado, miserável, verme imundo, filho de uma ogra, havia decapitado o cadáver imaculado de Nathalie, porquê ela era uma suicida, ele que era indigno de ostentar o crucifixo de seu anjo morto no pescoço. O ferreiro foi tomado de fúria.

O jovem viúvo segurou com força o pingente de prata com uma mão, enquanto com a outra empunhou a lâmina de ferro em brasa, e a enfiou selvagemente no monástico abdômen de seu meio-irmão, urrando como um urso bravio, como um marido ultrajado e ferido, pela morte trágica de sua querida mulher. O pároco caiu sobre a fornalha, e viu assombrado a proximidade de seu próprio fim. Balian ao puxar o pingente de sua esposa, arrastou consigo seu meio-irmão em chamas. A tocha humana rodopiou espalhando fagulhas em todo o ambiente, levando a velha choupana a arder em fogo. O ferreiro levou seu cavalo para fora. Montou e partiu velozmente. Não havia mais nada para ele naquele lugar.

A noite estava iluminada pela lua nova, que dava um brilho azulado em tudo. Os dentes de leão voavam levados pela brisa. O vento que batia no peito e no rosto do cavaleiro, o deixava amortecido e com a respiração difícil. Balian era alto e bem proporcionado. Tinha negros cabelos compridos, cortados na altura dos ombros. Seus olhos eram lagos profundos e escuros. Seu rosto era suave e calmo. Semelhante placidez era um aviso, para que nunca provocassem aquele homem, pois ele era enérgico na paz, mas se tornava terrível na guerra. Ele encontrou o que procurava algumas horas depois. A comitiva de seu pai, o Barão Godfrey de Ibelin.

_Esperem aqui. - O barão se dirigiu a sua comitiva, ao ver seu filho a cavalo aproximando-se. Cavalgou até seu filho e o inquiriu. - Você veio me matar? Mesmo nestes dias, isso é difícil. Então?

_Eu cometi. Assassinato.

_Nós todos não cometemos?

_É verdade que em Jerusalém eu posso apagar meus pecados? E aqueles de minha esposa? É verdade?

_Nós podemos descobrir juntos. Mostre-me sua mão.

Balian mostrou sua mão enrolada em um trapo. Ele a havia queimado quando retirara o crucifixo de sua esposa de seu meio-irmão em chamas.

A comitiva acampou em uma clareira e fez uma fogueira. Balian aproveitou para dormir, embolado em sua capa. Os outros cavaleiros passavam o tempo conversando e andando. Sir Godfrey resolveu preparar seu filho para o que o aguardava. Pegou uma espada e a arremessou sobre seu filho adormecido.

_Apanhe-a. Vamos ver do que é feito. - O barão berrou para seu filho que agora já acordara, e o olhava temeroso.

_A mão dele está ferida, meu senhor. - O cavaleiro hospitalar o advertiu.

_Uma vez eu lutei por dois dias, com uma flecha atravessada no meu testículo. - Respondeu o barão.

Sir Godfrey atacou seu filho com a espada. Balian mal teve tempo de se defender, mas ele o fez.

_Nunca use uma guarda baixa. Você luta bem. Vamos desenvolver suas habilidades. Use uma guarda alta, como essa. - O barão ergueu ambas as mãos empunhando a espada sobre a cabeça. - Os italianos chamam isso "La posta del falcone". A guarda do falcão. Ataque do alto, como isso. - O barão deu diversos golpes do alto para baixo. - Faça isso. Alinhe a espada. Vamos, perna baixa, dobre os joelhos, alinhe a espada. Defenda-se.

O barão atacou seu filho, que se defendeu melhor dessa vez, mas sofreu um contragolpe com o cabo da espada.

_A lâmina não é a única parte da espada. Ataque. - O barão ensinava ao filho.

Balian atacou, mas o barão o desarmou facilmente com um golpe lateral.

_Eu posso ter a sua vez? - Odo, um dos cavaleiros pediu a primazia de ensinar o filho do barão a lutar com espada. O barão consentiu.

_Preste atenção. - O gigante louro, com tranças de viking, chamado Odo, falou calmamente para Balian, enquanto assumia a "guarda do falcão".

Uma sucessão de golpes depois e Balian já estava se acostumando aquele estranho modo de lutar.

Fim do Capítulo


	3. Chapter 3: E eu também tinha o direito

**Capítulo 3:** "_E eu também tinha o direito de levar meu filho_."

Nicholas Du Château era um jovem de índole enérgica. Ele fora criado e treinado para servir ao príncipe, que possuía as terras do vale até além dos montes azuis. Manejava bem a espada e o arco e flecha. Era temível em duelos, e todo mundo na aldeia sabia que ele tinha o poder na mão. Cabia a ele impor a lei e a ordem. Inclusive arrastar para o calabouço aqueles devedores de impostos, os desordeiros e os ladrões. Quanto aos assassinos e agressores, só havia uma coisa a fazer: execução pura e simples. Ele era implacável e rígido na execução de suas funções.

Quando o conselheiro do príncipe o avisou da presença de Sir Godfrey de Ibelin em terras principescas, ele viu aí a oportunidade de aumentar suas posses, pois era de conhecimento público que o cavaleiro cruzado possuía uma importante propriedade na terra santa. Ele sabia que embora sendo seu sangue, Sir Godfrey não lhe beneficiaria em nada, nem mesmo sua amizade. Portanto, a vida do Barão de Ibelin, seu tio, não era mais valiosa para ele, do que a vida de qualquer daqueles aldeões, que viviam como cães sarnentos e preguiçosos.

Ele arquitetou o plano de emboscar a comitiva do cavaleiro cruzado e matá-lo. Então iria até a terra santa reclamar o que era seu por linhagem genealógica, uma vez que Sir Godfrey não tinha herdeiros conhecidos. Então aconteceu algo inesperado que se ajustou aos seus loucos planos como uma luva. Aparentemente um ferreiro assassinara o pároco local, e acontece que este ferreiro estava acompanhando o Barão de Ibelin, na sua volta à terra santa. Cabia a Nicholas como xerife daquele feudo, prender e executar aquele assassino. Azar teria seu tio por ficar no meio dessa ação.

Sir Godfrey estava sentado, observando o treinamento de seu filho e herdeiro, Balian, o ferreiro. Ao longe surgiu uma patrulha a cavalo. Usavam roupas do principado, e eram liderados pelo xerife, seu sobrinho Nicholas Du Château. Aquilo não lhe pareceu um bom augúrio. Não quando Balian havia lhe confessado que assassinara um homem.

_ O que é isso? _ Sir Godfrey perguntou a si mesmo, levantando-se e inconscientemente, preparando-se para o pior.

Todos os cavaleiros ficaram alertas para a chegada daquela patrulha. Todos portavam espadas, e embora elas não estivessem posicionadas para combate, eles sentiam o sangue ferver um pouco, com o afluxo súbito de adrenalina em suas veias. O xerife aproximou-se a cavalo de seu tio. Ele estava impassível, e de certa forma divertido, por antever a morte que ele daria a seu próprio sangue.

_ Vocês têm entre si um homem, Balian, que matou um pároco. Eu fui designado pelo bispo, para levá-lo de volta. _ Nicholas disse secamente.

Sir Godfrey ponderou sobre o que escutara. Embora o discurso fosse plausível, ele não poria a mão no fogo pela ladainha daquele parente distante. Então Balian aproximou-se e o mirou direto nos olhos. Ele falou resignado e convicto.

_ O que ele diz é verdade. Eles têm o direito de me levar.

Sir Godfrey encarou o jovem a sua frente, sabendo na sua alma e no seu coração que ele era verdadeiramente seu filho, pois era correto em seus sentimentos e no seu proceder.

_ Eu digo que ele é inocente da acusação. Se você diz que ele é culpado, então nós lutaremos. Deus decidirá qual é a verdade. _ Apartou Odo, o cavaleiro com ascendência bárbara, que estivera treinando Balian, no manejo da espada. Os cavaleiros cruzados instintivamente colocaram seus elmos e assumiram posição de combate.

_ Meu amigo nórdico é quase um estudante das leis. _ O cavaleiro hospitalar apoiou Odo.

_ Apenas o entregue a mim. Eu lutarei contra vocês em outra oportunidade. Ele é um assassino. _ O xerife Nicholas tentou fazer valer a voz da razão.

_ Assim como eu. Quem quer que morra aqui hoje, pode ter certeza que você estará entre eles. _ Respondeu-lhe seu tio, Sir Godfrey.

_ Você é um nobre. Eu sou obrigado a lhe dar passagem. _ Replicou o xerife pragmático.

Nicholas Du Château deu um pequeno sorriso, depois atiçou seu cavalo a ir embora, acompanhado de sua tropa, ou assim pareceu. Sir Godfrey não acreditou na benevolência daquele parente frio e implacável. Temeu sofrer uma emboscada. Todos ficaram temerosos e esperando o pior.

Então as flechas começaram a chover de todos os lados. Os cavaleiros cruzados foram crivados de flechas. Os homens do xerife estavam usando bestas e grandes arcos. Sir Godfrey foi atingido na parte lateral da barriga, mas ele era duro na queda. Continuou lutando com sua espada e derrubou quantos se aproximavam dele.

Odo foi flechado no pescoço, mas o velho urso nórdico não se deixou abater. Foram precisos mais do que flechas, estocadas, ou o ataques de vários homens ao mesmo tempo, para derrubar os cavaleiros cruzados, mas eles foram vencidos. Na mesma proporção em que iam recebendo os ataques, eles golpeavam e matavam os homens do xerife.

Nicholas Du Château, ao ver que seus homens estavam sendo dizimados, tratou de bater em retirada, mas foi seguido por Sir Godfrey.

_Agradeça ao bispo por seu amor. _ Gritou Sir Godfrey ao partir a cabeça de seu sobrinho com um golpe de espada.

O cavaleiro hospitalar, o batedor, Balian e Sir Godfrey, foram os únicos sobreviventes do massacre. Eles tiveram que enterrar seus mortos e seguir sem seus fiéis amigos. Ironicamente, eles tinham sobrevivido às cruzadas, enfrentando os temíveis árabes, mas não sobreviveram ao ataque covarde de seu próprio povo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, ao redor da fogueira com que se aqueciam do frio, e cauterizavam ferimentos, o cavaleiro hospitalar tentou retirar a flecha encravada no flanco de Sir Godfrey. Uma parte da flecha se quebrou, e ficou no corpo do nobre cruzado. Sir Godfrey, sob o efeito do vinho que tomou para amortecer os sentidos, e com isso diminuir a dor, gemia e soluçava, mas tentava resistir à dor insuportável.

_ Você quebrou a flecha. Se os quadris são quebrados, o tutano pode entrar no sangue, e neste caso você tem uma febre e morre. Ou um cisto se forma e você viverá. Você está nas mãos de Deus. _ Disse-lhe o cavaleiro hospitalar.

_ Você poderia me conseguir mais vinho? _ Gemeu Sir Godfrey. Ele então chamou seu filho com um movimento da mão.

_ Não é que eles não tivessem o direito de te levar. Foi o modo como eles pediram. _ Sir Godfrey falou ao seu jovem filho, que deveria estar se recriminando por toda a mortandade que houve naquele dia.

Balian estava consternado e sentindo-se miserável. Ele não era ingênuo. Sabia que a animosidade entre o xerife e seu pai deveria existir desde muito tempo, mesmo assim, não conseguia parar de pensar, que se houvesse se entregado, todos estariam vivos. Pelo preço de uma vida. A dele.

_ Eles tinham o direito de me levar. _ Balian falou gravemente.

_ E eu também. _ Sir Godfrey falou em meio ao sofrimento que estava passando, que era infinitamente menos doloroso do que perder o filho recém-encontrado. O filho da única mulher que amara verdadeiramente. Balian o olhou agradecido.

Eles seguiram viagem a cavalo, de volta à terra santa, com Sir Godfrey aguentando as dores de seu ferimento estoicamente. Ele sabia que talvez a misericórdia divina não fosse destinada para ele, pois afinal já havia matado muitos, e presenciado tudo de bom e de ruim que a vida pode nos proporcionar.

Ele voltara a sua terra natal atrás do fruto de um amor puro e despojado. Encontrara um filho que tinha mais em comum consigo do que ele poderia supor. Um filho de quem ele muito se orgulhava e já amava, como se houvessem passado a vida inteira juntos. Se o preço a pagar por essa bem-aventurança era a sua própria vida, ele o pagaria de bom grado.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4:O que um rei poderia pedir

Reino do céu

Capítulo 4: "O que um rei poderia pedir de um homem como eu?"

Caminho de peregrinação _ Estrada para Messina

_ Matar um infiel não é assassinato. É o caminho para o céu. _ Repetia eternamente um religioso, plantado em meio ao ermo, dirigindo-se a peregrinos que rumavam para Messina, escala para a Terra Santa.

Ele procurava justificar crimes cometidos em nome de Deus. Os peregrinos não se importavam com suas palavras, mas de certa forma isso ficava em seus subconscientes, como a lhes dar paz de espírito, caso acabassem matando outro ser humano por conta de diferenças de credo.

Haviam nobres cavaleiros acampados ali perto. Usavam os símbolos de cavaleiros templários. O mais importante deles era Guy de Lusignan.

Godfrey e os outros acamparam para descansar e cuidar do ferimento do Barão de Ibelin. Guy de Lusignan, vestido com as cores dos templários, mas aquecido por uma túnica de peles de animais, aproximou-se. Ele era famoso em Jerusalém por sua arrogância e por freqüentar os altos círculos do poder, inclusive casando-se com a irmã do rei Baldwin IV, Sibylla. Guy aproximou-se de Sir Godfrey e perguntou sem cerimônias, referindo-se a Balian:

_ Quem é este?

_ Meu filho. _ Respondeu Sir Godfrey, francamente desgostoso da proximidade com aquele homem venenoso.

_ Será que eu teria te combatido quando ainda eras capaz de gerar bastardos? _ Sir Guy fez mangoça.

_ Eu conheci sua mãe quando ela estava gerando os dela. Afortunadamente, você é muito velho para ser um dos meus. _ Respondeu na mesma moeda, Sir Godfrey, segurando os olhos do outro nos seus, como a reafirmá-lo de que ainda tinha fibra para derrubá-lo em uma disputa limpa. Os outros cavaleiros não gostavam de Sir Guy, deixando isso claro na forma como o olhavam. Até Balian passou a gostar menos daquele homem, ao perceber seu veneno e modos desrespeitosos.

_ Tudo será acertado. _ Sir Guy despediu-se com um sorriso.

Mesina - Porto para a Terra Santa

Balian e os outros cavaleiros conseguiram chegar até a cidadezinha de Messina, na qual havia um porto que despachava naus antigas e vagarosas para a Terra Santa, Jerusalém. Gaivotas grasnavam, a maresia enchia os olfatos de sal e frutos do mar. O sol dava um toque dourado àquele lugar. O vento fresco que soprava da costa enrolava os cabelos e curtia ainda mais suas peles ásperas e salgadas. Havia uma multidão de cavaleiros de diversas ordens e procedências. Dizia-se que todo o mundo cristão havia mandado soldados para aquela guerra.

Sir Godfrey não agüentava mais cavalgar. Seu estado geral já não o permitia ficar sentado, então os cavaleiros passaram a transportá-lo carregado em uma liteira. Foi levado a um hospital improvisado em um monastério local.

Balian foi falar com seu pai que estava no leito hospitalar, no grande salão com muitas passagens para o ar circular melhor.

_ Você sabe o que tem na Terra Santa? _ Sir Godfrey perguntou com a respiração difícil, e o semblante destruído pelo sofrimento. _ Um novo mundo. Um homem que na França não tinha casa, na Terra Santa é o Senhor de uma cidade. Ele que foi o Senhor de uma cidade, implora na sarjeta. Lá no fim do mundo, você não é o que você nasceu para ser, mas o que você almeja ser intimamente.

_ Eu espero encontrar perdão. Isso é tudo o que eu sei. _ Balian respondeu ao pai, pesaroso de seu estado. Segurou sua mão.

_ Qualquer que seja sua posição, você é um dos meus, e isso significa que você servirá ao rei de Jerusalém.

_ O que um rei poderia pedir de um homem como eu?

_ Um mundo melhor do que o que vivemos. Um reino de consciência. Um reino celestial. No qual há paz entre mulçumanos e cristãos. Onde vivemos juntos, ou entre Saladin e o rei, tentamos viver. Você acha que isso se encontra no fim da cruzada? _ Sir Godfrey perguntou ao seu filho, que respondeu negativamente com um movimento da cabeça. _ Mas isso está lá. Meu filho, você é tudo o que me restou. Não me desaponte.

Os cavaleiros passaram alguns dias em Messina, aguardando transporte em Naus, e esperando que Sir Godfrey melhorasse. Balian e Phillip vaguearam pela cidade e foram para o alto de uma fortificação, admirar a vista de Messina. Banhada pelo mar portentoso. Ao longe, Balian viu pessoas ajoelhando-se na praia, várias ao mesmo tempo. Isso não era algo típico dos católicos.

_Quem são estes homens?

_ Mulçumanos. Sarracenos.

_ E eles têm permissão para fazerem suas preces?

_ Se eles pagam as taxas, sim. _ Phillip falou algo em árabe. _ "Que todas as graças sejam para Deus. É apropriado lhe dar graças."

_ Soa como nossas preces. _ Balian ponderou.

Pela primeira vez começava a ver o inimigo, não como o demônio encarnado, mas como seres humanos, tentando levar uma vida pacata, apenas com pontos de vista religiosos um tanto diferentes. No fundo, todos eram filhos de Deus, devendo aprender a tratarem-se como iguais.

Um dia, estando sentado para comer ao ar livre, Phillip ofereceu caranguejo para Balian comer, o que ele considerou estranho, pois não tinha hábito de comer aqueles estranhos animais. Um dos cavaleiros cruzados, com a cruz templária, aproximou-se. Ele bateu na mesa com seu bastão de couro e madeira flexível, que usava para atiçar o cavalo. Ele não se incomodou de mostrar-se desrespeitoso, ou inconveniente. Na verdade parecia desprezar todos que se banqueteavam com aqueles frutos do mar.

_ Quando o rei morrer, Jerusalém não será amigável com amigos de mulçumanos, ou traidores da cristandade, como seu pai. Eu sou Guy de Lusignan. Lembre desse nome. _ O cavaleiro templário bateu no rosto de Balian com o bastão. _ E de mim. _ Balian arrancou o bastão da mão dele. _ Pode ficar com isso. _ Sir Guy retirou-se.

_ Meu Senhor. Como cavalgará se não tiver um bastão para bater no cavalo? _ Balian atirou o bastão para o nobre arrogante.

_ Ele será o rei de Jerusalém um dia. _ Phillip o alertou.

Balian não se importava quem era aquele tipinho metido a ser supremo. No fundo era um covarde incompetente, que só estava em posição de superioridade, por conta da fatalidade do seu nascimento, em clã de nobres. Não valia a pena perder a cabeça com estes fanfarrões, pois o próprio destino se encarregava de lhes dar duras lições.

Balian estava à beira da fogueira rezando intimamente para sua querida esposa falecida, quando Phillip veio em seu encalço.

_ Balian! _ Phillip o guiou até o quarto de seu pai, no monastério. _ Apresse-se! Eu não posso ir adiante. _ Phillip parou atrás de cortinas, e abriu passagem para Balian.

No quarto, no qual velas foram dispostas e uma cruz de madeira lhe dava a aparência de oratório, havia algumas pessoas, cavaleiros. O cavaleiro hospitalar estava ao lado de seu pai, que moribundo, sustentava-se sentado com esforço. Aquilo era uma cerimônia ou um ritual, e Balian parecia estar envolvido naquilo.

_ Fiqueis de joelhos. _ Ordenou-lhe seu pai, com o que foi prontamente atendido. Os cavaleiros ajudaram seu pai a ficar de pé. _ Sede sem medo em face de teu inimigo. Sede bravo e justo para que Deus possa te amar. Faleis a verdade sempre, mesmo que ela te leve a tua morte. Salvaguardais os indefesos e não cometais erros. Este é o teu juramento. _ Seu pai exausto e lavado em suor, retirou o anel de cavaleiro do dedo e o entregou a Balian. A seguir esbofeteou-o. _ E isso é para que te lembres. _ Caiu sentado, sem forças. O cavaleiro hospitalar lhe entregou a espada, que repassou ao filho.

_ Levanta-te um cavaleiro e Barão de Ibelin. _ Disse-lhe o cavaleiro hospitalar. Balian ergueu-se e teve que amparar seu pai, que ameaçava cair da cadeira.

_ Defendais o rei. Se o rei não mais existir, protejais o povo. _ Disse-lhe seu pai.

_ E chegada à hora, meu Senhor, de confessar ao Santo Deus, não para seu filho. Arrepende-te de todos os teus pecados? _ O cavaleiro hospitalar inquiriu Sir Godfrey.

_ De todos, menos um. _ Sir Godfrey de Ibelin Olhou para seu filho uma última vez. Fechou os olhos e sua cabeça pendeu no regaço do cavaleiro hospitalar, que lhe deu a extrema unção. Todos os presentes ficaram muito tristes, pois aquele era um homem de honra e caráter.

Fim do Capítulo


	5. Chapter 5: Suas qualidades

Reino do Céu

Capítulo 5: "Suas qualidades serão conhecidas pelos seus inimigos."

A água era gelada e toda vez que uma onda se aproximava, ameaçava tragá-lo para o fundo. Havia alguns pedaços de madeira por perto, mas era difícil alcançá-los devido ao movimento do mar. Ao longe Balian escutava gritos e relinchar de animais. Estava escuro e caia uma chuva fina irritante. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A nau em que viajava não suportou a tempestade em alto mar, levando-os a pique. Tudo se perdeu. Balian havia corrido até seu cavalo para soltá-lo, para quem sabe dar-lhe uma chance de sobrevivência. Então quando o grande barco naufragou, as águas engoliram seu pobre animal. O movimento contínuo das ondas o empurrava para mais longe. Ele não tentava nadar, mas apenas manter-se respirando, com a cabeça fora da água, se ao menos não houvesse essas ondas enormes...

Tudo era tão repetitivo, seu corpo enregelado por permanecer tanto tempo submerso, quase não lhe transmitia sensações. Na verdade foi o cheiro de peixe que atraiu sua atenção. Isso e o calor. Calor suficiente para torrar a carne de um homem ao sol. Balian deu braçadas para manter-se sobre as águas, mas seus braços e mãos se encheram de areia. Areia? Ele abriu os olhos e verificou com assombro e felicidade que estava em uma praia. O mar não o quisera e o empurrara para terra firme. Levantou-se com dificuldade e ficou de joelhos. Os trapos das suas roupas pendiam malemolentes de seus ombros. Ele fechou os olhos e abriu os braços. Emocionado e sincero agradeceu a Deus por estar vivo.

Balian tratou de explorar aquela praia. Vagueou pela orla até escutar um relinchar conhecido. Ele correu esbaforido até deparar-se com seu cavalo. O bom animal havia sobrevivido ao naufrágio. Balian sorriu para o companheiro e lhe fez um afago na cabeça. Procurou frutas e ervas para alimentar-se, então se pôs a cavalgar por ali para saber onde estava. Quanto mais cavalgava a vegetação ia escasseando até sobrarem apenas areia. Balian pensou em voltar por seus passos, mas ele se negava a ficar confinado na orla, sem dúvida, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele encontraria civilização. O tempo passou e o sol ficou a pino. Seu cavalo e ele mesmo estavam sedentos, pois a água do mar era muito salgada e tinha um gosto estranho. Ele ansiava por água doce.

A sua frente apareceu um oasis, belas palmeiras e um poço construído por homens. Balian desceu do seu cavalo e retirou aquela água fresquinha e bem vinda. Bebeu um pouco e serviu o seu cavalo também.

_ Ei você! Saia daí, este poço não te pertence. _ Uma voz ecoou as suas costas.

Balian deixou o cavalo bebendo em uma cumbuca e virou-se para a voz. Havia dois homens vestidos de branco, a cavalo, com turbantes na cabeça. Mulçumanos.

_ Peço desculpas por usar o que não é meu, mas eu e meu cavalo estávamos morrendo de sede. Literalmente. Já nos retiraremos Senhor. _ Disse Balian tentando resolver a questão pacificamente.

_ Você é um cristão. Você é nosso inimigo. Diga-me por que eu não devo matá-lo aqui e agora. _ O mulçumano mais alto e sério o advertiu.

_ Porque eu não sou um guerreiro. Apenas um homem com sede. _ Falou Balian tentando manter o sangue frio. Instintivamente sua mão massageou a bainha da espada de seu pai que estava presa às correas do cavalo. A lâmina de Sir Godfrey ainda estava lá.

_ Pois eu lhe mostrarei misericórdia, cristão. Deixe seu cavalo e sua espada aqui, e siga a pé em direção norte. Essa rota o levará para a praia, onde poderá sobreviver. _ Disse-lhe secamente o mulçumano alto e marcial.

_ Não, eu não quero voltar à praia. Eu vim de lá. Também não abandonarei meu cavalo nem minha espada. Eu seguirei para Jerusalém. _ Balian falou enfático.

Os mulçumanos riram. O mais alto desceu e sacou sua espada. Esse gesto foi seguido por Balian, que empunhou a sua.

_ Essa é sua última chance cristão. _ O islâmico o advertiu.

_ Não, essa é a sua. Você deveria pegar seu pajem e seguir em seus cavalos para bem longe daqui, enquanto pode. _ Balian sibilou a ameaça. Ele não sabia de onde lhe vinha aquela força e aquela audácia. Apenas raciocinava que se o mar não o matara, não seria a lâmina de um encrenqueiro que levaria a melhor.

Os dois se engalfinharam em uma luta de espadas acirrada, observados pelo segundo mulçumano, que provavelmente era um escravo daquele fanfarrão. Balian venceu a luta. O seu oponente morreu na ponta da lâmina de Sir Geofrey. Balian voltou-se para o servo que não pôde salvar a vida de seu senhor.

_ Agora que seu mestre está morto, você será meu guia até Jerusalém. A não ser que queira ter o mesmo destino deste outro. _ Balian o interpelou.

_ Eu o levarei para Jerusalém, Senhor.

E assim os dois seguiram a cavalo até a cidade sagrada de Jerusalém. Ao atravessar seus portões Balian libertou o mulçumano. Ele não acreditava em escravizar pessoas, principalmente um inimigo. O servo fez uma saudação islâmica e quando já estava longe lhe falou.

_ Suas qualidades serão conhecidas pelos seus inimigos. Você será famoso antes mesmo que os encontre. _ Então se foi.

Como cristão temente a Deus, Balian sabia que deveria seguir ao Gólgota, o lugar onde Jesus Cristo fora crucificado. Ele piamente esperou por um sinal, uma visão, uma ordem direta do todo poderoso, que lhe indicasse o caminho a seguir, pois ele estava empenhado em salvar sua esposa e ele mesmo da danação eterna. Nada aconteceu. Balian enterrou o pequeno cordão que sua esposa usava na hora da morte, no monte Gólgota. Ele então resolveu assumir a herança de seu pai.

Jerusalém era uma cidade fervilhante. Havia muito movimento e muitas línguas se falavam ali. Ele poderia identificar sem dificuldade, quem era mulçumano, quem era cristão, e quem era judeu, naquele reino ancestral. Havia muitos comerciantes, artesãos, muitos soldados, de diversos uniformes, diversas ordens, etc. Para uma cidade em guerra perene, aquele era um reino pacífico. Não havia terror. Isso o espantou. Alguém bateu no seu ombro. Quando se virou para reclamar, um sujeito baixo e cheio de verrugas o alertou.

_ O rei está vindo, tem que ficar de joelhos em deferência ao rei. _ O homenzinho o ensinou, já ele mesmo assumindo a posição subserviente. Balian o imitou.

Através de rápidos erguer de olhos, ele pôde ver o monarca de Jerusalém passar em seu cavalo, em direção ao palácio real. O soberano estava completamente coberto, da cabeça aos pés, e sua face era uma máscara áurea. O rosto de metal virou-se em sua direção, e Balian rapidamente abaixou a cabeça para o chão. Balian era um filho bastardo de um nobre, ele tinha direitos de sangue para encarar outro nobre de igual para igual, mas naquele momento não convinha criar confusão por causa disso. Mais tarde ele se dirigiu ao palácio de Baldwin IV, o rei de Jerusalém.

_ Então você é o herdeiro legítimo de Sir Geofrey de Ibelin? _ Perguntou-lhe o nobre Tiberias, o xerife de Jerusalém.

_ Sim Senhor, ele me reconheceu como filho e me ordenou cavaleiro antes de morrer. _ Balian mostrou-lhe o anel de cavaleiro e a espada.

_ Tudo bem. Já conhece Ibelin? Não? Perceberá logo que não fez um bom negócio em sair da Normandia para vir até aqui, reclamar por suas posses. Atualmente estamos em trégua da batalha, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde, uma das partes vai cometer alguma imprudência e entraremos em guerra novamente. É melhor ficar longe do fogo cruzado Balian de Ibelin.

_ Obrigado pelo conselho, Senhor. _ Balian agradeceu humilde. Apesar de ter de provar quem era, ele tinha certeza que toda a sua vida já era de conhecimento de todas aquelas pessoas da pequena nobreza de Jerusalém. Sentiu-se em um ninho de cobras.

Ao afastar-se da audiência com o xerife, Balian reencontrou o cavaleiro hospitalar, amigo de seu pai e agora seu também, de quem havia se separado na malfadada viagem de barco. Abraçaram-se e cumprimentaram-se. O nobre cruzado o acompanhou até Ibelin, a propriedade de seu pai. Uma grande extensão de terra seca, sem utilidade, com plantas rasteiras, poucos animais e um clima de desolação. Adiante sua moradia, construída à moda dos mulçumanos. Por alguma estranha razão, Balian amou aquilo tudo, muito mais do que alguma vez amara o torrão onde nascera. Sentia que havia voltado para sua verdadeira casa.


End file.
